The Waiting Love
by Jacob's Reneesme
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome haven't saw each other in years what will happen when Kagome comes over to his father's company to interview him? Please read and review. SesshoumaruXKagome Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. With the exception of some characters I created.

Chapter one: Promise of a Lifetime

The tallest building in the area was towering over a certain raven haired beauty. She stared at it in nervousness not knowing what made her come here today. She took a deep breath and opened the front entrance to find that it was beautifully decorated with ancient artifacts and wonders of the world. The high ceiling was painted similar to the Sisten Chapel. The walls had statues of the ancient Greek Gods and Goddesses.

The raven haired beauty walked up to the security counter. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she thought that this interview with her boss's best friend could prove to be helpful in finding a new job. The woman looked up at the security personnel and smiled brightly.

"Hello", the woman said in a deep sexy voice, "my name is Kagome Higurashi. I have an appointment with Mr. Taisho."

One of the men looked up and smiled back. He was a slender man with long brown hair and friendly face. He looked to be no less than twenty five years old. His eyes were a bright blue that resembled the ocean on a calm night. He then put out his hand to shake hands with the woman now known as Kagome.

"Hi, my name is Kouga Hayashibara", the man said smiling brightly, "I'm the head of Security here at Inu Incorporated."

Kagome was shocked by the friendliness of the security guard. In all the company buildings she has been in no one was that nice to her. Well, that wasn't true. There was one company that was nice but it just creeped her out. Houjo was the one that creeped her out the most. He was always giving her gifts and things that would make her relax better. Kagome shuddered at the thought of getting another foot massager from him.

Kouga eyed the lady in front of him. She was truly a beauty in the eyes of man, or demon in this case. She had a short lavender skirt that flirted out at the knees. The white blouse she was wearing was very figure hugging. He was tempted to just unbutton some of those buttons to see what all he could get out of this creature in front of him.

Kouga picked up the phone to tell his boss that Kagome Higurashi was here and waiting in the lobby and to just call to let him know when to send her up. He stared at her for about thirty seconds before hearing the phone ring. He answered it and instructed Kagome to go to the elevator and to head to the top floor.

Kagome walked into the elevator with no one in there and pressed number 56. She was bored so she started singing a song she heard on the radio this morning.

**The kisses of the sun  
were sweet I didn't blink  
I let it in my eyes  
like an exotic drink  
the radio playing songs  
that I have never heard  
I don't know what to say  
oh not another word  
just la la la la la  
it goes around the world  
just la la la la la  
it's all around the world  
just la la la la la  
and everybody's singin'  
la la la la la  
and now the bells are ringin'  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la**

**Inside an empty room  
my inspiration flows  
now wait to hear the tune  
around my head it goes  
the magic melody  
you want to sing with me  
just la la la la la  
the music is the key  
and now the night is gone  
still it goes on and on  
so deep inside of me  
I long to set it free  
I don't know what to do  
just can't explain to you  
I don't know what to say  
oh not another word  
just la la la la la  
it goes around the world  
just la la la la la  
it's all around the world  
just la la la la la  
and everybodys singin'  
la la la la la  
and now the bells are ringin'  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la**

**The kisses of the sun  
around, around, around, around, around, around, around the world  
la la la la la**

**it goes around the world  
just la la la la la  
it's all around the world  
just la la la la la  
and everybodys signin'  
la la la la la  
and now the bells are ringin'  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
around,around,around,around the world  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la**

The elevator dinged as she came to floor 56. She walked to the secretary and said she was here to see Mr. Taisho. The secretary smiled and nodded.

"Mr. Taisho has been expecting you all day Miss. Higurashi."

" Oh really? Well I'm looking forward to seeing him. By the way my name is Kagome." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Skye Rose." The secretary named Skye said smiling.

Kagome noticed that this lady wasn't like anybody else she has encountered. Skye had bluish whitish hair and bright green eyes. She was very petite and was shorter than Kagome. She was maybe four feet and ten inches in height.

"You can go in now Kagome." Skye smiled one last time before turning to her work.

Kagome nodded and headed toward the door. She hesitated then knocked on the door. When she heard an enter she straightened her skirt and opened the door. She was shocked to say the least by the sight of the office. It was nothing like the lobby downstairs. This was more vibrant and full of life.

"My Kagome dear you have grown since I've last saw." said a familiar voice sitting in the chair behind the desk.

"InuTaisho papa it's been awhile too." Kagome said running to man known as InuTaisho.

**I have fallen to my knees  
As I sing a lullaby of pain  
I'm feeling broken in my melody  
As I sing to help the tears go away   
Then I remember the pledge you made to me**

Kagome hugged him and smiled. InuTaisho was the father of her best friend InuYasha. He was also the father to her crush Sesshoumaru. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru looked exactly like their father. InuTaisho's hair and eyes are as unique as Skye's. His hair is silver but in the light it looks silvery blue. His eyes were a striking gold. They could look into your soul and know everything about you with one look.

InuTaisho chuckled. "So how is my favorite daughter?"

Kagome smiled and told him about school and her job. She was so excited about seeing her papa again. He was the father she never had. When her parents died he took her in. Then she went to college and got a job and didn't have time to get in touch with him.

While Kagome was talking to InuTaisho Sesshoumaru walked in and stood by the door nonchalantly. He didn't recognize who was sitting at the chair across from his father's desk. When the woman finished she laughed.

**I know you're always there  
To my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say   
To never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime**

Sesshoumaru knew that laugh. It was his crush Kagome. He would never admit he had a crush on her for she was his half-brother's best friend. She also considered his father hers as well.

InuTaisho looked up smiling at his son. When Kagome noticed this she turned around to find Sesshoumaru standing there. She did the unexpected and ran and hugged Sesshoumaru. He was caught off guard but embraced her back.

"Sesshoumaru I missed you"

"I missed you too Kagome"

**Will you help me fall apart  
Pick me up, take me in your arms  
Find my way back from the storm  
And you show me how to grow  
Through the change  
I still remember the pledge you made to me**

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on the cheek and released her to look back at his father. He found his father smirking at what he just did. Kagome released him and then remembered why she was here for.

"Oh goodness I forgot what I was here for. Papa your always doing that to me." She laughed.

InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru chuckled at the ever forgetfully Kagome.

"Oh the job I was telling you about told me to come down here to get an interview with you." She said going on and on about how the interview was for the upcoming magazine. She was so excited that her Papa was going to be in the magazine that she couldn't let just anyone do the interview. She was there for hours and was only interrupted by her stomach. InuTaisho then chuckled and took her and Sesshoumaru out for lunch.

**After Lunch**

Kagome went to InuTaisho's house and went to her room to sleep. She was stopped by a little girl crying. She ran to where she heard the crying come from. It was coming from the room next to hers. She could hear the little girl trying to talk to a servant. Kagome knocked on the door hoping to help. The door opened to find Jakken the imp she tortured when she was younger standing at the door.

"Wench what are you doing here?" Jakken said disrespectfully.

"None of your business Jakken now please move before I make you and you know I will." Kagome threatened as Jakken moved aside allowing her to go to the girl.

Kagome looked at the girl and smiled warmly. The little girl was only seven years old and had her raven hair half up and pulled to the side. She was adorable. The little girl had on a green dress.

"Why are you crying?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Rin is crying because Rin misses Rin's Papa." Rin said crying even harder.

Kagome hugged Rin and rocked her. While Rin was crying Kagome started to cry. They were crying together.

"Rin-chan my name is Kagome" she said kindly.

"Do you know Rin-chan's Papa?" she asked while wiping the tears away.

"Who is your Papa, Rin-chan?"

Right at that moment Sesshoumaru decided to make his presence known. He had heard crying and saw Jakken scowling. He decided to see why his daughter was crying.

"She is my daughter Kagome." Sesshoumaru said scaring Kagome.

Kagome turned around as Rin ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged him. He patted her head with soften eyes. Rin was telling him about her day.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with fallen eyes. Alas she was too late. Part of her trip was to tell Sesshoumaru her feelings but she could tell he was mated and had a child.

Kagome walked out of the room and was heading to hers when a hand caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"Why are you sad, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked while holding her in his arms.

"Sesshoumaru, you said she was your daughter so that must mean you are mated." Kagome said pulling out of his embrace.

"I have no mate, Kagome. Rin is my adopted daughter. I found her at an orphanage about three years ago when I went to find something for the company building." Sesshoumaru said missing the warmth of Kagome against him.

"So you are not mated, but do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"Kagome you know no one would be able to handle Sesshoumaru when he's all high and mighty." Came a voice behind Sesshoumaru.

"INUYASHA!!!!" She yelled making the demons wince.

"Sorry forgot about the hearing," Kagome said hugging InuYasha, "so I hear you're more of a trouble maker than when we were younger."

Sesshoumaru held back a growl at his younger half-brother. It just made him so angry when he got more attention than Sesshoumaru. He knew that they were best friends but that was his woman.

"Well Kagome I'm late for work but I'll see you later. Bye Fluffy" Inuyasha said running down the stairs before Sesshoumaru could chase him.

At that Sesshoumaru growled. InuYasha would pay for that when he got home. He turned to Kagome and pulled her to his chest.

**I am holding on to the hope I have inside  
With you I will stay through every day  
Putting my understanding aside  
And I am comforted**

"Kagome you have no idea how much I missed you"

Kagome was shocked speechless, but what made it worse was that Sesshoumaru kissed her on the lips. She has been dreaming about this moment for the longest time.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. He brought her closer and deepened the kiss further. They both never thought that this would happen, that they would be with their crush kissing each other. They didn't break apart until they ran out of breath.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru just stood there holding each other in their arms. After awhile Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her down to the living room. When they got to the living room Sesshoumaru set Kagome down on the couch then went to the kitchen to get them some drinks. When he returned Kagome was watching an old tap movie called _42nd street_. Sesshoumaru handed Kagome her drink then sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his touch. Once she finished her drink she fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru noticed this and laid down on the black leather couch. He set his drink on the coffee table then cut off the television . His last though before sleep claimed him was 'Kagome I promise that I will not let you go in any lifetime'.

**It's me again with my next story tell me what ya think!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.

Chapter 2: Somewhere out there

Last Time:

Kagome and Sesshoumaru just stood there holding each other in their arms. After awhile Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her down to the living room. When they got to the living room Sesshoumaru set Kagome down on the couch then went to the kitchen to get them some drinks. When he returned Kagome was watching an old tap movie called _42nd street_. Sesshoumaru handed Kagome her drink then sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his touch. Once she finished her drink she fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru noticed this and laid down on the black leather couch. He set his drink on the coffee table then cut off the television. His last though before sleep claimed him was 'Kagome I promise that I will not let you go in any lifetime'.

This Time:

Kagome woke up a couple of hours later to hearing the doorbell ring. She tried to get up but was somehow restrained. She looked down and found Sesshoumaru's arms holding her tightly. Her back was to him so when he breathed she could feel his cool breath. She was working on getting out of his arms but couldn't come up with a plan so she turns around in his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was enough to wake him up a little.

"Morning sleepy head" Kagome said giggling.

"Morning yourself" Sesshoumaru said back.

Just then the doorbell rang again. Sesshoumaru got up and allowed Kagome to get the door. While Kagome was at the door Sesshoumaru went to his room and got changed.

Kagome got up off the couch and went to the door while Sesshoumaru went to change. When Kagome answered the door she was surprised was an understatement.

"Hello Kagome what are you doing here?" A familiar female voice said.

"Hello Kagura. I'm here to see Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho. What brings you here?" Kagome asked curiously.

Kagura hesitated a bit because she knew that Kagome has always liked Sesshoumaru. The only reason Kagura was here was because of Sesshoumaru. They were lovers if you will. That just might all change now that Kagome was back in the picture.

"I'm here to see Sesshoumaru. I wanted to see if he wanted to go out tonight you know."

Kagome's smile faded and she looked upset but she didn't say anything. She opened the door wider and went upstairs to Sesshoumaru's room and knocked.

"Sesshoumaru! Kagura is here to see you!" She said leaving to door.

Kagome just walked away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Sesshoumaru with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She looks him up and down then blushed. Once she turned her head from trying to hide the blush on her face Sesshoumaru turned her face back to him and kissed her soft lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. She then placed her arms around his neck. He licked her bottom lip making her gasp giving him the perfect opportunity to taste her. They soon had a battle of dominance. They never got to figure out who won for they were interrupted by a voice so screechy that it hurt even Kagome's human ears.

"INUYASHA!!!!" The voice screeched out.

Then all you heard was something dropping. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other then ran downstairs to see what was going on. When they got there they looked and saw that the owner of the voice was on the floor. 

"I couldn't hold myself back she is too damn annoying." A familiar voice said laughing.

Kagome looked at the person and smiled. The person in front of her was a tall, lean, woman. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Sango!" Kagome said excitedly running and pouncing on her.

"Hey Kagome its good see you too!" Sango said trying to breathe.

Noticing this Sesshoumaru pried Kagome off of Sango and wrapped his arms around her. Sango and Kagura noticing this looked at each other and nodded.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru, you both are in danger. We believe someone is after both of you." Sango said seriously.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed to a glare. He wasn't about to put his love in danger no less his daughter. He was trying to think of people who would be his enemy. He knew for a fact that only one person was Kagome's enemy and that person was standing well laying unconscious in the floor. Kikyou, the only person who would hold a grudge against her own cousin for being in the same house as the Taisho's. She wasn't even in the league to threaten properly. So she was out of the question.

On the other hand, he had many enemies, but he couldn't think of them at the moment. Then it hit him, there is more than what the Sango girl was telling.

"Slayer you are hiding something" Sesshoumaru stated stoically.

Sango started to get nervous. This also didn't go unnoticed. This time Kagome felt anxious to what she was beating around the bush with.

"Well Kagome you see this guy kidnapped Shippou, and we have no idea who did it." Sango said waiting for something to happen.

**Somewhere out there,  
beneath the pale moonlight,  
someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight.**

Indeed something did happen. It's not what you think though. Kagome fainted on the spot. Her son was kidnapped and they don't know who kidnapped him.

Sesshoumaru caught Kagome with ease. He then looked at the Sango girl with confusion and demand filled eyes. He didn't know who this Shippou was but you can bet he was going to find out once Kagome woke up.

Which wasn't long after because she started to regain color into her face. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to find Sesshoumaru and Sango having a glaring contest. She then tried to sit up but felt dizziness overwhelm her, so she decided to lay back down.

"Kagome who is this Shippou that this person kidnapped." Sesshoumaru said getting straight to the point.

"Well Sesshoumaru just like you have Rin as your adopted daughter I have Shippou who is my adoptive son. I found him on the streets with both of his parents murdered beside him with the murderer looking directly at him and was about to kill him when I threw a rock and knocked him out. I then grabbed Shippou and we both tied the person up and called the cops. After the cops questioned us I took Shippou in. What is more ironic is that was the day after I left for college. So he has been my soon for about four years." Kagome said finishing her story up.

**Somewhere out there,  
someone's saying a prayer,  
that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there.**

Sesshoumaru did the unthinkable, well for Sango and Kagura, hugged Kagome and said some comforting words to her. Kagome started to cry in his embrace. Sesshoumaru looked at her with soft eyes. He did not know that she had a son, but that wasn't to be true for he hasn't talked to her since she left for college. He felt terrible that he didn't talk her during that time but then again he didn't know where she went too.

"Kagome you know we will get Shippou and once we get him back I will protect you, him, and Rin from anything that will harm you or them. You better believe that This Sesshoumaru with protect his love and children." He confessed surprising everyone in the room including his servant Jaken and his brother that had just walked in.

Kagome looked up at him and started crying again. It was so touching that she couldn't contain herself. Since she was already in a crying mood she might as well get it all out.

**And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.**

"Kagome? Why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked shocked not like he was showing it anyways. He didn't know what caused this new crying spree.

"It's so touching that you consider Shippou your son and you haven't even met him. Also that you consider me your love, but we haven't been together for more than a day." Kagome said.

"Kagome, we were together the first time you stepped into this house when you first befriended InuYasha. That was the first time we were together. The first time you came to live in here, we were destined for each other. The first time you came into my room because of a nightmare, I was then decided by the fates to protect you and only you. That day you left to go to college tore me up though no one knew because I didn't want them to know." Sesshoumaru confessed.

**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,  
it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky.**

Everyone was shocked by the multitude of words that was coming from Sesshoumaru, well except for Kagome because they had a lot of discussions late at night with each other. At that very moment, InuTaisho walked into the House grinning from ear to ear.

"Finally, he got that out. Really, Sesshoumaru could you have been any more dramatic."

InuTaisho was laughing so hard that he didn't see the shoe come flying at his face until it hit him. He then looked up with tears in his eyes from laughing and looked at everyone.

"Papa! That was mean! You know that it was hard for him to say that out even with people here. He might've not ever said those words if Shippou wasn't kidnapped or our lives in danger." Kagome said chastising her Papa.

**Somewhere out there,  
if love can see us through,  
then we'll be together, somewhere out there,  
out where dreams come true.**

"Shippou was kidnapped? Your lives are in danger?" InuTaisho asked growing angry.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru while he did the same. They both knew what would happen. It's better to tell him now then later when they find out who did this.

"yes Shippou was kidnapped, And also yes our lives are in danger but for some unknown circumstances that has yet to reveal themselves." Kagome said trying to calm her Papa down but it only succeeded in making him angrier.

Well InuTaisho looked from the group to Kagome. He did the expected and went up the stairs and went to his study. He was going to make some important phone calls. He was going to see where his grandson was at.

Kagome watched as her papa went upstairs. This wasn't going to be a pleasant evening. She looked at Kagura then at Sango. They knew something else.

"Sango what are you and Kagura not telling us?" Kagome asked suspiciously

Kagura looked at Sango then back at Kagome. "Well Kagome you see Souta was on the assignment but he was killed before we could get the identity."

Just then Kagome remembered she had a text message from Souta. All it said was '_Naraku'._ She then showed it to them. She ran upstairs and knocked at InuTaisho's study.

When he bid her enter, she walked up to him and showed him the text message. Then it just hit her. Souta was killed trying to get Shippou away from this Naraku guy. Kagome then just sat down on the floor. She just sat there in shock while it sunk in.

InuTaisho noticed this and pulled Kagome into his lap and cradled her. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"S...Souta was…was killed t...trying to save Sh…Shippou" Kagome said brokenly crying into her Papa's chest.

InuTaisho looked at her incredulously. He looked like he was going to kill someone. Kagome brought him out of his thoughts when she got out of his lap and left to go to her room. She just needed some time alone.

When Kagome was in her room she got the feeling she was being watched. She looked around and found a dark figure in a corner of her room.

The figure had black hair that ran down his back to his waist. He also had blood red, demanding eyes. He was about six feet and three inches in height. He was wearing black everything.

"My, my, my. Kagome Higurashi, my dear, you know I've been anticipating this meeting for quite some time now." The man said in a low, deep voice.

"Who…Who are you?" Kagome asked shaking in fear.

The man smirked at the fear that was radiating off of her. He would make this girl suffer.

"My how rude of me. My name is Naraku Shindou. Your brother and I got acquainted before I killed him. He went down fighting what was surprising." The guy Naraku said smirking.

Naraku stepped up to her as she drew a breath preparing to scream. Before she could do anything Naraku brought her into a kiss and pushed some sort of liquid in her mouth making her choke.

Naraku was about to grab Kagome when someone came to the door and knocked. He looked at Kagome then at the door and smirked.

"Well my dear you have been saved by someone but remember that I will be back for you. Kukuku." He left with out another word.

The door opened and Sesshoumaru came in to see Kagome coughing and choking. He went to her and noticed her bruised lips and a green liquid running down her mouth.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked the oh so smart question.

"Naraku… was in… here" Kagome said coughing in between her words.

Sesshoumaru decided that this wasn't good so he took her to his father's study and told him what had happened and showed him the green liquid that was on the side of her mouth.

Kagome started coughing again before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

Sorry to stop it right there but I had to because I want more reviews muahaha. The song in this story is talking about Shippou!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.

Chapter 3:

Last Time:

"Naraku… was in… here" Kagome said coughing in between her words.

Sesshoumaru decided that this wasn't good so he took her to his father's study and told him what had happened and showed him the green liquid that was on the side of her mouth.

Kagome started coughing again before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

This Time:

Kagome was still unconscious. Sesshoumaru then remembered he was in a towel, so he went to his room and changed. While he was in his room his mind was still on the event that happened.

_The Event Flashback_

_Kagome had just ran up the stairs to show InuTaisho the text message. As soon as she left Sango pulled out her cell phone telling her boss who it was that they need to find._

_Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru then smiled a sad smile. Sesshoumaru looked at her and told her that they were over. When Kagura got the message she walked away sad. Sango looked at her and then at Sesshoumaru and told him that they will let them know what they find out. He nodded and watched Sango drag Kikyou out of the house. _

_Sesshoumaru then went upstairs to check on Kagome. He knew that she was in her room so he went to her room and knocked._

_The End of the Event Flashback_

Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear his thoughts. Naraku had come into his house and harmed his intended. He would pay dearly for that which he had done.

When Sesshoumaru put his clothes on he then went to check up on Kagome. Kagome was still knocked out cold. What ever that poison was, it was meant to harm her. She had not done anything to him.

Little did he know, that was the total opposite. Kagome and Naraku went to college together. She dated him for about a month or two. He then cheated on her with her supposed friend Winter. Winter was a girl of small stature. She had blue eyes, and light blue hair. You could say her name matched her appearance.

Once she found out about the affair, Kagome transferred to another college after breaking up with Naraku. What was bad was that he knew her brother and son. She didn't think it would be anything important. Oh how wrong she was to think that.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome sleeping. Her breath started to come in gasps as though she was choking. Sesshoumaru looked at her worriedly. He then started to gently shake her to wake her up. It worked.

"Kagome, Baby. You scared me." Sesshoumaru admitted.

Kagome looked up with her eyes being nothing to normal. She woke up gasping for breath along with a hangover size headache. She didn't know what was going on around her. She couldn't see anything that was going on in the room. She could only hear Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru I can't see. What's going on? Why can't I see?" Kagome asked in a panic.

This made Sesshoumaru turn paler than normal. He picked Kagome up and took her to InuTaisho's study. He didn't even to bother knocking for his father would know it was him.

"Sesshoumaru what's wrong?" InuTaisho asked curiously.

"InuTaisho, Papa?" Kagome looked confused.

"Kagome what's wrong?" InuTaisho asked becoming aware that she had abnormal eyes.

"I can't see anything. I don't know what's going on. I don't even know where we are at." Kagome said panicking again.

InuTaisho also became pale and turned back to his computer to research any kind of drug that would cause her to go blind. But to his luck he didn't find it.

"What if it was miasma that caused her blindness" Sesshoumaru said thinking of the green liquid that was dripping out of her mouth.

InuTaisho took that into consideration. He was thinking about this. He looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru we need to get that drug out of her system" he said, "Call Kaede and tell her to get here as fast as she can."

Sesshoumaru put Kagome down in the chair across from his father. He left the room to call the old miko.

"Kagome, do you know this Naraku that killed Souta and Kidnapped Shippou?" InuTaisho asked hoping she would know something about him.

"I do know him. We dated at the University for a month before he cheated on me with a slut named Yura. I then broke up with him and I guess he never got over it." Kagome said disgusted that she went out with him.

InuTaisho was surprised that she went out with someone like that at the University. He thought she would've chosen someone that would respect her more than that. But fate would have it that it would have to be someone as insane as Naraku.

Naraku was contemplating on what to do with his little prisoner. He then got the idea to go and strike a deal with Kagome. It would be later though, for now he wanted to watch what will happen now that his treasure is blind. He was going to enjoy watching this.

Sesshoumaru went to his room and called Kaede. How he hated that miko. She was so annoying.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello Kaede it is I Sesshoumaru."_

"_Sesshoumaru, what assistance may I provide ye?"_

Sesshoumaru explained the whole ordeal then went back to Kagome. He was worried about her. He loved her more than the world itself.

"_I'll be over there in ten minutes for I have to get some ingredients for ye"_

"_Fine now hurry Kaede"_

With that Sesshoumaru hung up the phone. He went back to his father's study and sat beside Kagome.

Kagome was startled when he heard someone enter the room and sit beside her. She didn't like being blind. She had to rely on her other senses and they weren't that great either.

Her weakness was starting to aggravate her. She couldn't take it anymore she had to do something that would get her mind off of it.

Kagome then got up from her chair and feeling around her. Kagome tried to find her way to the door only to find herself picked up and brought back to the chair. She had the odd feeling that everyone in the room was looking at her.

"Kagome, what were you doing?" came InuTaisho's voice.

"Well, um…, erm… I was going to go to my room." Kagome said nervously.

"Well since you can't see you will not leave this room unless escorted by me, InuYasha, or Sesshoumaru." Said InuTaisho commandingly leaving no room to argue.

Kagome was about to curl up in a ball and sleep when the study door was threw opened by a lady who had so many wrinkles that a Shar-Pei would even be scared and try to straighten it's wrinkles.

"Kagome, ye need to come here." The lady said.

Kagome looks up from where she was at. Though she couldn't see her she could still feel her spiritual energy. Kagome got up and followed the Spiritual energy.

"What are you going to do Kaede-baba?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Child, I am going to put some medicine on ye eyes. Ye shall not take the medicine off ye eyes no matter the circumstances" Kaede said commandingly.

"So that means I'm stuck with these two until I can see?" Kagome asked already knowing the question.

Both Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho smirked at that comment. She was so predictable. They both knew that she didn't like being cramped up in some space.

"You know you love us that much to spend more time with us" InuTaisho said playfully, enjoying teasing Kagome.

Kagome groaned and allowed Kaede to put the medicine on her eyes and soon fell asleep on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. 

Sorry Guys but I thought I would update soon so here ya go!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry

I would like to say I am sorry because I have not wrote anymore chapters of my fics. I have been on a leabe of absence from my writing because of my future career. I will however update soon. I am in the process of rewriting my fanfic, especially love comes again. It will have a big twist that will most definitely leave you wondering what in the hell? So I will update real soon.

Expect:

Love comes again Chapter 1

Kiss of Midnight: Chapter 1

The waiting love: chapter 4 and it is also in the process of a better plot so if you find changes I apologize for the total confusion.

Scaring the children: will have a sequel, more information to come

The perfect reason: chapter 2

Heart Throb: chapter 4

IF you have any ideas please email them to me. I will gladly accept them. Please no flames. I understand that one of the stories is based off a book and it will follow the book. I planned it that way. I give Lara Adrian the credit for the book. You should really check it out. Also if you would like to suggest any kinds of pairs for any of the stories please contact me as well. Thank you and have a nice day.

Ringo

Naraku'sgurl2

Jacob's Reneesme


End file.
